


细细的白线

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战背景。64。数字前后有意义。





	1. Chapter 1

第六天。从上个星期四被送来时算起，格里诺已经在这郊外的小别墅里呆了足足六天，假如明天的晚饭仍在这张桌上享用，就凑足一整个星期了。

除去窗外碍眼的铁栏杆，这里和高级宾馆的总统套间没有任何区别。卧室里的豪华床垫着优质的羽绒，木柱垂挂着与窗帘同色的蓝色布幔，写字台上摆放着钢笔和纸张，还有几本书，《圣经》在最上面。会客厅的真皮沙发前铺着整张的羊绒地毯，上面是橡木制成的桌子，比普通的茶几高，长宽也要充裕几寸。除了浴室里那几块防水的白瓷外，纹着米金色鸢尾花的壁纸铺满所有的墙，在树枝形吊灯的光下呈现香槟的质感。无论从哪方面看，这里都足以体面地安置一位名门出身的少爷，以及他的上校军衔和名片上耀眼的职务。

这是情报部门专为高官显贵定制的“度假屋”，窗边的这张沙发上坐过法兰西的将军、旧时代的贵族残余，还有新兴的资产富豪。在寻获足够将“贵客”们送上审判席的证据前，莫蒂埃花园的鼹鼠们绝不会贸然拆掉最后的台阶，以免被不该掉落的石块砸到自己的脚。

绝大部分获此优待的人都用生命或是自由偿还了房租与餐费，但偶尔还是有那么几个清清白白走出去的，离开时他们会听到十分没有创意的送客辞，“只是个误会”或者“我们不过是在例行公事”，留声机里断片的录音都比这个听起来真诚，但没有人会计较这么多，他们只会将在这里的生活当做一场梦，祈祷这辈子再也不要重温一次。

格里诺表现得与这里的所有“贵客”们都不同，他既来之则安之地享受着舒适的闲暇，1941年春天之后，他就没有获得过这么长的假期，没有不珍惜的道理。皮带上别着枪的“服务生”每天会给他送来三餐，还有下午茶和点心，如果他特别要求的话，甚至还有法国南部特产的红酒，美中不足的是每次只允许两杯。

“服务生”一共有四个人，分为两组，教科书般的配置，每组一个有经验的特工，带着一个刚加入游戏的新人。他来的那天，护送他从车下下来的是一个栗色头发的男人，看起来四十多岁，早生皱纹的皮肤为他的脸覆盖着面具，是这些人中最年长的，一个脸蛋红扑扑的青年跟着他，紧绷着脸小心观察着，执行任务的次数不会超过三次。到了第二天中午，把食物端进来的换成了金发的圆鼻头小生，门口握着枪的应是他的前辈，额头上有道很深的伤疤，八成是“打猎”时留下的。

除了索然无味的《世界报》和只在夜晚降临的梦境外，这里没什么打发时间的娱乐，于是格里诺给每个人起了外号，“面具鬼”、“奶油糖”、“洋娃娃”和“刀疤男”，在心里为他们编排了一出滑稽戏，当主角的是派他们来的老家伙，游泳池里最凶狠的那条大白鲨。

目前在外看守的是第一组，格里诺可以透过门上的缝隙看到“面具鬼”玻璃珠般无机质的眼睛。又有访客来了，“服务生”们正在确认证件和公文。不是所有人都有资格到这里来审问一个新政府的高级官员，尤其是目前没有任何证据指明对他的审判是合理的——至少格里诺是这么信心十足，因为波勒克兰向他确认过这一点。

房门在一连串金属碰撞和摩擦声中被打开，一个穿着灰色西装的人走进来，拿着一个棕色的硬皮公文包。格里诺坐在沙发上举杯欢迎，空的，他刚喝完今日份的最后一滴葡萄酒，除了整个巴黎都闻名的傲慢与坏脾气外，他没有任何别的可用来招待。

来人是安全总局的探员，中世纪时这类人会被叫做审问官，但现在是文明的新社会，所以他们倾向于给自己换个名字。

“下午好，泽梅尔上校。”探员说着标准的法语，礼貌却不带任何自然的情感。他有着一头浅棕色的头发和几乎同色的眼睛，过长的鼻梁上架着副过时的圆框眼镜，下面是略窄的嘴唇和尖而瘦的下巴，胡须刮得一丝不苟。

格里诺在心里觉得他像条鳝鱼，躲在不见光的海底沟渠里，专等着鲸鱼和海豚落难，然后在黑暗里游过去，张开布满利齿的嘴，将那些在阳光下呼吸的生物啃得只剩骨架，“下午好。”

“能被获准前来拜访是我的荣幸，”坐在沙发对面的“鳝鱼”说，从公文包里拿出一叠装订整齐的档案，还有一些剪报、几封信，和一个笔记本，“我对阁下的谦和与友善深有耳闻，猜想你不会拒绝帮助一个可怜的调查员完成他的日常工作。”

格里诺不动声色地看他表演，在心里思忖着该在那出滑稽戏里增添个什么样的角色。

“这事情并不难，”探员将几张画着红圈的纸推到格里诺的面前，确保他能够看清楚上面的每个字，“你只需要听我提问，然后告诉我真话。”

格里诺一眼便瞥见了波勒克兰的照片，贴在写满批注的档案副本右上角，那家伙头发的颜色太白，轮廓模糊得只有条浅灰色的分界线。他笑着对探员说，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，“你能让他们给我再拿一杯酒吗？”

“没问题，”探员答应得很轻松，却补充道，“等我们结束。在谈话过程中保持清醒永远是必要的，尤其是当你说的每一个字都会被记录下来时。”

“问吧，”格里诺看似不满地放下杯子，“你想知道什么？”

“首先，”探员抽出一支钢笔，打开笔盖，“你和波勒克兰·法努耶——既然你坚称不知道他的真名，那我们不妨依然用这个名字称呼他，请告诉我，你们是什么时间，在什么地点，以什么方式认识的？”

格里诺的回答简短得像是电报，一个字都不肯多浪费，“1940年5月，敦刻尔克，等待撤退的岸边，巧遇。”

从敦刻尔克眺望海峡对面的英格兰，视野尽头只有一条细细的白线，多佛海岸平直而陡峭的悬崖，像粉笔在水泥地上随意画出的涂鸦，横亘在1940年那个焦灼而无尽的夏天，却是四十万人与死亡和时间较量的终点。

英国人悄悄撤退的消息如同大西洋上空多变的雨云，笼罩着几乎化为废墟的城镇与街道，仍在抵抗的法军意识到本以为的反攻不会到来，纷纷脱离战斗朝着海岸跑去，可在那里等待着他们的，却是盟友冷冰冰的一句“只有英国人才可以上船”。

格里诺在腐烂发臭的岸边遇见波勒克兰时，狙击手左眼的血窟窿还没有干涸，深红色的粘液渗透薄得吝啬的纱布，散发着腐烂的味道。那条只剩半截的船骸是滩区临时战地医院，伤患们像罐头里倒出来的沙丁鱼，臭烘烘地挤在烈日下忍受着蚊蝇的骚扰，谁也不知道身边闭眼的家伙还会不会醒来。

法努耶。格里诺在混乱的呼喊中捕捉到这串音节，那是格里诺副官的姓氏，属于一位英勇的中尉，他在从前线撤退的过程中牺牲，以半条身子的代价保住长官的脑袋没被炸成碎片。中尉某次说过，他有个弟弟，今年春天刚加入战场，是天生的神枪手，就编在驻地相邻的师团。

“谁是法努耶？”格里诺站定脚步，他的声音很洪亮，震得周围安静下来。

“我，”一只胳膊艰难地举起，从半截袖管里伸出来，寻到块被炮弹炸翻的钢板支撑起受伤的腿，紧靠着他的人一声不响倒地，显然死去多时，“波勒克兰·法努耶，长官。”

“他看起来情况糟透了，”格里诺扫了眼笔记本上停滞不前的笔尖，这个故事他已经讲过两遍了，一遍口述，顺序有些乱，一遍写在纸上，稍微整理了时间，现在是第三遍，是时候来点无关紧要的矛盾了，这样听起来更像回忆而不是背台词，“我喊来护士，要她们想点办法，‘这个人很重要’，我是这么说的，而他们信了。”

“是什么让你如此执着于挽救一个初次见面的人？”探员的小指轻轻地敲着桌面，故意制造出令人厌烦的杂音。

“难道我前面没有说清楚吗？”格里诺皱着眉头，“我欠这个人的哥哥一条命。我可不想被夜里上门的怨灵掐着脖子问‘为何不救我的弟弟？’”

“你在之前的陈述中提到这些家书，”探员手里捏着一叠信封，被陈旧的血和汗液洇得发皱，布满黑色和褐色的斑点，“你说这是你的战友托付给你的遗物，希望你帮他们转交给家人，可除了波勒克兰外，所有的地址都查无此人，你不觉得这实在是太巧合了吗？”

“这就是战争，”格里诺毫不避讳，“死者尸骸遍野，活人流离失所，谁也不知道他们去哪了，除了碰巧遇上的。”傲慢的表情在他的脸上不经意地收敛，化作一抹难以解读的微笑，“至少我送出去了一封信，还不算太无能。”

“你没有怀疑过他的身份？”探员将那些信收起来，原封不动地包好。

“为什么要？”格里诺反问，“那时的波勒克兰·法努耶只是个二等兵，冒充他能得到什么好处？一封脏兮兮的信？”没有酒了，所以他端起茶杯，“他有春天签发的服役证明，护士们也用那名字喊他。如果你对比过照片，会发现他和我的副官长得很像，浅白色的头发，鹰钩鼻，只是波勒克兰的眼睛更亮。兄弟间这点差别也不算什么，他们差五岁，又不是双胞胎。”

探员没有反驳，细长的笔尖让他书写的右手看起来像只鹬鸟的脑袋，在档案和文件铺成的沙滩上翻找藏在洞穴里的可疑蛏子，纸页上很快多了几行字，看起来收获不错，“请继续，说说接下来的事。”

“我让他跟着我撤离，”格里诺看着自己的袖口，扣缝边有片玫红的酒渍，好像毛细血管里渗出的血，“英国佬不让我们上船，于是波勒克兰一枪打穿了水兵长的脑袋，这下子再也没谁敢拦着，我们就这么登上了那艘驱逐舰，穿过大西洋前往‘热情好客’的英格兰。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你们撤退至英国的时间是1940年5月底，加入自由法国运动的时间是1941年3月初，这其中有长达九个月的空白，”探员摘下眼镜，不知从哪取出一块绸布，慢条斯理地擦拭着，“希望你能帮我补完档案和自诉里都没有说的部分，告诉我，这段时间里都发生了什么？”

“波勒克兰需要治疗，我带他去了伦敦最好的医院，在那里等待他好转。”格里诺回答。眼睛架在探员的鼻梁上留下红色的两片凹陷，这下子更像条鳝鱼了。

“然后呢？”对面问，重新戴上眼镜，严丝合缝地嵌在脸上，反射着吊灯的暖光。

格里诺看着他，“然后我们发生了一些分歧。”

“什么样的分歧？”探员追问。

“波勒克兰希望重回战场，但是我不想再跟英国人并肩作战。”格里诺回答。

“为什么？”对方紧追不放。

“哪个为什么？”格里诺的脸上写满不耐烦，“波勒克兰说他想给哥哥报仇，至于我，我被英国人背叛了三次，一次在前线，一次在海滩，还有一次在船上，眼睁睁地看着他们的飞机炸掉我们的驱逐舰，稍微有点脑子的人都知道英国人靠不住，如果你去问中国人，他们也会给你一样的答案。”

“很遗憾，我一个中国人也不认识。”探员耸肩，钢笔在档案副本上悬停，尖锐的影子指着履历表上某一行，“我们都知道，戴高乐将军1940年6月就在伦敦发表了演说，号召法国人民重新组织起抵抗，许多流亡海外的军人几经辗转前往英国集结，可那时正好在伦敦的你们却去了康沃尔度假，直到次年春天才回到伦敦重新履职。”话音故意停顿，“为什么要等那么久呢？”

“两个原因，”格里诺扬起两根手指，“第一，1940年夏天集结的人很少，第一批还不到一个营，只能跟英国人搭伙。我说过我不愿意。第二，当时组织抵抗的法国军官不止一人，在历史作出选择前谁也不知道跟谁合作是正确的。英国人支持戴高乐，这就是为什么我当时不看好他。”

“那为什么是康沃尔？”探员问，这个地名是整整九个月时间的总和。

隔着大半张桌子，格里诺可以看见探员笔记上随手画的英国地图，西南角被打上红圈，“波勒克兰说他有个亲戚住在圣艾夫斯，建议我们在那里寻个落脚处。”

“如果暂时不想回到战场，再没有比不列颠的尽头更好的藏身地。”波勒克兰晃了晃手里的酒瓶，他清晨出门逛了一圈，回来时手里惯例地多了些好玩意儿，“这村子的大部分居民都不高兴说自己是英国人，相信你会跟他们相处愉快。”

熟睡中的人被他吵醒，蒙着头从毯子里发出一阵咕哝，像只需要安抚的暴躁猫咪。波勒克兰走到床边，吻了格里诺散乱的金发下汗津津的额头，然后是嘴唇。

他从地上捡起一只杯子，在怀里擦了擦，它被昨夜空袭时投下的炮弹震到地上，弧形玻璃的边缘摔出三角形的破口，但还凑合着能用，“给，这是附近能找到的最好的酒。”

离开伦敦后，两人在康沃尔晃荡了四个月，花了其中一半的时间来寻找这座适合隐居的海滨小屋，泽梅尔家的银行存款即使在英国也能提取，所以他们不用担心穷困潦倒，异国的流亡生活变成了漫长的假期。

德国人对伦敦的密集轰炸九月就开始了，康沃尔虽然远在英伦的海角，却也未能从大英帝国的灾难中幸免，这里的居民习惯了田园牧歌的生活，在突如其来的空袭中惊惶得不知所措，孩子们到了夜晚便开始害怕，哭泣声被海风卷起，听起来阴惨惨的。

相比起初尝战争滋味的村民，敦刻尔克的幸存者表现得极为镇定，他们将客房里的床搬到地下室，还有蜡烛与煤油灯，食物和酒，夜幕降临后就在里面蛰伏，好像两只储备完善的过冬野兔，省去半夜三更被警报吵醒奔命的烦忧。

但从天而降的隆隆声中没有人可以安睡。与其在黑暗里无聊地等待天明，他们不约而同地都想找点事情做。格里诺取来事先藏在那的酒，正想找个聊天的话题，却忽然讲不出话，因为波勒克兰毫无征兆地吻住他的唇，这是忠心耿耿的狙击手第一次在长官面前表现僭越。

“在法国，这可是犯罪。”格里诺盯着对方仅剩的单眼，手里的酒在方才的偷袭中洒出来些，顺着黝黑的手腕流淌到地面，在灰尘中形成深红的圆点，好像一片血滴。

波勒克兰笑着看他，金色的眼睛里闪烁着烛光，从未有过的热烈耀眼，“在英国也是。”

炮弹落在花园里，震得顶上的灰簌簌而下。格里诺半小时前还是个反同法案的支持者，可在黑夜里大地连续不断的颤抖中，某种前所未有的本能从深处弥漫上来，好像石头缝隙里迸发出的岩浆，很快就淹没了他的理智。

有什么关系？卖国贼贝当曾经还是法兰西的民族英雄呢！格里诺追上波勒克兰的唇，床在来自四面八方的摇撼中发出危险的声响，他们顺势滚倒在更安稳的地毯上，酒液随着身体的放低倾斜而下，浇湿边角有些发霉的长毛羊绒，还有被撕破的衬衫和很快褪下的长裤。

波勒克兰看起来颇有经验，每寸抚摸和试探都拿捏得精妙绝伦，轻易地便说服口味挑剔的少爷相信接受邀请不是个坏主意。

天崩地裂的爆炸声在反复的拥抱中渐渐平息，海岸和村落重归宁静与祥和，尘埃落满他们的发顶，被汗水浸润得泥泞，四周凌乱得好像退潮后的海滩。他们在满地狼藉中尽情地享受着欢愉，好像两只劫后余生的兽类在火过后森林的废墟里打滚，直到双双精疲力竭。

“仅限于这里。”格里诺闭着眼睛，蜡烛已经燃到尽头，视野里只剩纯粹的黑暗，什么都看不清，汗液的润滑下肌肤的摩擦变成暧昧的呢喃，呼吸如海潮般湿润。

波勒克兰贪婪地吻着他的后颈，叹息擦过被吮吸得发热的耳垂，手臂不舍地将怀里的人环得更紧，“遵命，长官。”

“我猜，”茶杯空了，探员为格里诺注满，“波勒克兰所谓的亲戚并不存在。”

格里诺在沙发上换了个姿势，看着水面上打转的茶叶，“我也是这么想的，他只是需要一个理由将我带到那穷乡僻壤。战争为他提供了最好的掩护，遍地都是废墟和空房，当警察说这里没有波勒克兰要找的人时，我并没有怀疑什么，只当我们运气不好，他的亲戚不知何时搬走了。”

“1940年的圣艾夫斯没有任何事值得耗费九个月去探索，就算是现在也没有，那不过是个不起眼的渔镇。”探员放下茶壶，“你认为他的目的是什么？”

“我还希望你们来告诉我呢。”格里诺摊开手，“硬要我猜的话，大概是他想找借口给自己放个假，说实在的，靠着我的银行存款，他在圣艾夫斯过的根本是神仙日子。”

“那段时间里，”探员故意停顿，“他就没有对什么事物表现得特别有兴趣吗？”

“如果你指的是酒和女人，那答案是肯定的，”格里诺的眼睛里蕴着促狭的笑，嘴角也跟着玩起来，“尤其是后者，啧啧，我甚至怀疑，整个镇子的女人都被他播过种，除了特别老的和特别丑的，或许这就是为什么他建议我开了春就离开，再晚一个月的话，那些女人就会抱着小崽子上门来讨抚养费了。”

探员清了清嗓子，“你竟然没有约束他的行为？”

“那可是1940年，”格里诺一副好笑的样子，“法国投降了，军队解散了，纪律变成空文，我还拿什么约束他？道德？宗教？还是哲学？”

“这些无关紧要，”探员搭在钢笔上的小指轻轻点了下，“值得注意的是，你在自诉中特别提到，次年春天时，波勒克兰说服你投奔戴高乐将军领导的自由法国运动，而你很轻易地接受了他的提议，尽管这意味着你不得不继续跟，呃，你讨厌的英国人合作。”

“你想知道我为什么改了主意？”对方并没有问，但格里诺猜出来了，“历史选择了戴高乐将军，到了1941年还看不出这一点的人只能是傻子。”他端起杯子，漫不经心地吹着，没有喝，“我的历史老师告诉我，法国和英国是人类历史上结盟次数最多的国家，也是双方战争次数最多的国家。或许这就是身为法国人的宿命，跟英国人合作，然后被背叛，再合作，再背叛，直到世界末日。”

门外的“服务生”走进来，更年轻的那位，交给探员一份文件，耳语了几句，往格里诺这边看了眼，然后退到门外去安静地守着。

格里诺示意他们给自己添酒，请求毫不意外地被无视，只有窗外的阳光慷慨地注满酒杯，在玻璃壁上留下一轮光圈。

探员快速地将文件浏览完毕，然后翻过来，背面朝上，“现在，我想听你说说北非战场的事。”


	3. Chapter 3

格里诺没有参加过发生在北非的任何一场战役，他和波勒克兰重返伦敦时，盟军已经在阿盖拉、马拉达以东一线转入防守，夺取巴尔干半岛成为更优先的目标，大量士兵被抽调到希腊战场，他们正好处在重大事件的夹缝中，没有赶上任何一趟辉煌的战役。

在泰晤士河畔的一座大楼里，格里诺见到了自由法国运动的领袖，相比起他在前线战事中表现出来的差强人意，他作为泽梅尔家公子和法国军官的双重身份被赋予了更高的期待。那时的法国流亡政府不过是几间有暖气的办公室，光复祖国的伟大事业正需要朋友和资金，泽梅尔家族既擅长经商也懂得耍弄政治，格里诺从小耳濡目染，按理说他也该多少继承些心得。

只可惜他没有。格里诺喜欢简单直白地拿拳头说话，讨厌戴着假面具的曲意逢迎，让他欣然接受这种安排的，是波勒克兰那张灵巧的嘴，还有里面那根泥鳅般柔滑的舌头。

“待在伦敦，我们就可以继续。”在英格兰春天湿冷的空气中，这句话带着难以抗拒的灼热份量。他们的关系在离开圣艾夫斯的那日心照不宣地结束，波勒克兰的举止重新变得安分，好像那人的心里装着开关，收放自如。

但显然，那家伙并不甘心。格里诺近乎得意地想，他不肯承认其中的原因，却不打算拒绝这种试探所带来的好处。四面都是水泥墙的双人公寓比沙漠上临时的搭建的帐篷更适合保守秘密，这间离办公室只隔两个街区的公寓是办事处的人领他们来的，默认了长官应该和守卫他的下属住在一起，贴心地替他们省去了解释的麻烦。

伦敦的社交圈和法国比并没有太大不同，格里诺很快适应得游刃有余，波勒克兰的消息则更为灵通，独眼的神枪手从女人的枕榻间命中的情报比外交官在谈判桌上获得的还多，他让格里诺轻易掌握了许多大人物的隐秘事，从而游刃有余地投其所好，或是攻其软肋。

随着春末的阴雨连绵到来的是坏消息，办事处里有人泄露了大量情报，内容直指北非，沙漠上的敌人正逐渐取得优势。总部的人察觉后秘而不宣，英国军情处悄悄介入，在暗中布下诱饵，等待着这只泥鳅咬钩。

格里诺没有听到任何风声。发报员走进楼梯间时，他正和波勒克兰吻得如火如荼，这是午夜凌晨一点，除了加班到火大的外交官和急于安抚他的下属，没有人会想要躲藏进这个布满灰尘的角落里，至少他是这么以为的。

发报员脸色苍白，盯着黑暗里的两双眼睛，他极力地保持着镇定，却反而比丑闻被撞破的人更加惊慌，丢下句“很抱歉”，错误地选择转身就跑。

波勒克兰立刻追过去，格里诺系上扣子，尾随过去时已经不见两人踪影。只听遥远的黑暗里传来几声枪响，嘈杂的脚步声踏破寂静的夜色，几位从未见过的人拿着枪从他身边跑过，是暗中等待多时的英国特工。疑惑令格里诺不由得放慢了脚步，但随即又重新加快，眼前上演的不知是什么戏码，他只希望波勒克兰不要被卷进去。

“那人果然是个间谍，”波勒克兰浑身是血地走过来，身边跟着脸色不悦的英国情报人员，金色的眼睛锐利得耀目，不经意的眨眼间传递着某种信息，“他跟人约好了午夜时分在楼梯下交换情报，但是很不幸，他不知道我们早就怀疑上了他。”

昏暗的光线减弱了格里诺表情里的不自然，混乱的场景也为他凌乱的发和汗湿的衬衫提供了解释，他骄傲地拍了拍狙击手的肩，尚未干透的血染红他的手掌，“干得不错，波勒克兰。”

“英国人却十分不满意，他们忙活了半天，除了尸体上搜出来的纸条，什么也没有得到。军情处的人向总部抗议我擅自行动扰乱了他们的计划，”格里诺故意拉长最后两个字的尾音，“我猜他们指的是躲在花园里守株待兔。但既然他们决定对行动保密，又怎么能指责毫不知情的我履行自己应尽的义务？”

“那次事件之前，谍情并不是你管辖的工作。”探员看着履历表，即使在最隐秘的档案里，1941那年的表格也只提到外交官和顾问的身份。

“从来都不是，”格里诺摆着手说，无可奈何的样子，“我只是偶然撞见发报员将誊抄副本塞进内袋，他叠得太小张了，足以藏进牙缝，或是插入盆栽的土，不然我只会以为那是家里发来的唁电，而不是跟踪他到地下酒吧。”他的表情变得滑稽，眉毛轻浮地挑起，“那是家同志酒吧，知道暗号的人才进得去。我没能当场抓住他，只好继续留心动向，等待他再次露出狐狸尾巴。”

“你为什么不上报？”探员问。

“我不知道该信任谁，”格里诺毫不犹豫地回答，“蟑螂出现一只就意味着有一群，总部大楼里的任何人都有可能是他的同伙，除了我，当然还有尊敬的戴高乐将军。”

“以及波勒克兰，”探员敏锐地指出，“你将计划告诉了他。”

“是的，还有波勒克兰，”格里诺没有否认，“我需要帮手，这事情一个人做不来。”

“你为什么选择相信他？”探员的目光尖锐得如同探针，随时准备着刺入对方的大脑，将有用的信息从语言的碎片中拣出来。

“他从敦刻尔克之后就一直跟着我，中间没有碰到过任何可疑的人，来伦敦的时间很短，也接触不到什么有价值的情报，这样的人不会成为德国人策反的对象，至少那个时候的我是这么认为的。如果还需要什么理由的话——”格里诺自嘲地顿了顿，“波勒克兰是法努耶中尉的弟弟。”

探员不动声色地记录着，已故的副官就像个挥之不去的幽灵，贯穿这个故事的始终。

格里诺见他没有提问，于是继续讲，“我以为发报员死了事情就算结束，谁知道德国人从此盯上了我，以为我是戴高乐将军安排在总部的秘密人员，甚至臆想出了一个不存在的情报组织，而我是这伙人的头儿。”

1941年春天的自由政府还无力建立起有效的情报网，大部分工作都只能指望英国军情处，如果格里诺从那时起就担任总部的情报长官，那么如今在莫蒂埃花园把持大权的人当姓泽梅尔。

“你扯断了一整条情报链，德国人自然不会相信那是偶然。”探员十分理解地说。

“所以他们派了人来暗杀我，”格里诺揉了揉额角，看起来正被回忆折磨得头疼，“光是那年就有两次。”

“或许应该将这当作是好事。”波勒克兰的唇正在格里诺的后颈逡巡，这让他的话音听起来有些含混。

“说得轻松，”格里诺转过头，翻了个白眼，“差点被打成筛子的可是我！”

“德国人重视你，法国和英国自然也会，他们并不知道发报员的事是歪打正着，我们何不继续演下去？”波勒克兰扳过格里诺的身体，抚摸他散乱的金发，动作温柔得好像驯兽员在安抚狮子。

“我是个军人，”格里诺说得认真而坚决，紫色的眼睛在月色中呈现淡淡的灰调，“暂时还是个外交官——这是他们要求的，却唯独当不好演员。”

“可你已经被推到了舞台中央，由不得你退场。”波勒克兰吻着身下的锁骨，牙齿不轻不重地咬着，制造出的疼痛浅得近乎酥麻，向着心脏跳动的方向延伸，“相信我，长官，不会比敦刻尔克那时更难。”

“我们会被发现的。”格里诺轻喘着扬起脖子，“情报部门可没那么好对付。”

“放心，”波勒克兰笃定地俯下身，“一个优秀的狙击手必然懂得如何掩护和伪装。”

如果你指的是隔壁卧室凌乱的床榻和地毯上永远新鲜的咖啡渍……格里诺心想这远远不够骗过那帮苍蝇的复眼，但他暂时无法反驳，喘息正逐渐变成呜咽。快感源源而来，从被舌头舔舐的地方蔓延，顺着神经与血管流淌成火热的长河，点燃身体里呼吸着的每个细胞，在腹部与脑海中同时汇聚成火山。喷发的洪流席卷而过，清空所有的思考与揣测。

“我会保护你的，格里诺，”波勒克兰用名字称呼他，手掌贴在释放后瘫软泥泞的丛林里爱抚，像条有温度的游蛇滑进大腿内侧，“我哥哥愿意为你死，我也愿意。但希望你明白，我们的理由不一样，他给你的是忠诚，而我不是。”

“波勒克兰帮我挡住了许多次暗杀，那家伙永远都能算准子弹从何方飞来，就好像在脑子里装着金属探测器，作为狙击手，他的经验帮了他，也帮了我，所以我越来越信任他，直到——”格里诺的嘴角弧线依然，眼里的傲慢却逐渐凝固，变成齿冷的憎恨侵进他的声音，“直到他调转枪口朝向我。”

“他利用了你的信任，”探员翻开新送来的那份文件，边说边观察着格里诺的反应，“我们已经寻到足够的证据确定，波勒克兰安排了所有针对你的暗杀，从1941年开始的，所有。这就是为什么他总能料事如神。”


	4. Chapter 4

“1941年。”格里诺重复了一遍，目光错愕地盯着探员的脸，好像在确认对方不是开玩笑。

在先前提交的报告里，他推断波勒克兰是1945年末才被铁幕那边招揽的。法努耶兄弟的父亲是法国人，母亲却有波兰血统，他的父母在历经恩爱后分道扬镳又重组家庭，法国和波兰在往昔的盟友关系结束后也分别站在了意识形态的对立的两边，这让他的背叛看上去更像选择，父亲或是母亲，法国或是波兰。

“根本说不通，”格里诺的手指掠过额发，短暂地遮挡了目光，“1941年，那时候别说是波兰，就连苏联都是我们的盟友，他们为什么会盯上我？”

窗外有冷风吹来，探员眼皮动了一下，“这个情报仍是绝密，但上面希望你能回忆出有价值的细节，所以他们批准我告诉你：在投靠苏联人之前，波勒克兰一直为德国人工作，从1940年开始，甚至更早。”

格里诺在难以置信和挫败感间选了个折中的表情，用漫长的沉默来表演思考，直到他认为消化这信息量的时间足够，才重新开口，“这就是说，从敦刻尔克那时起，波勒克兰的忠诚就不属于法兰西。”

“确切地讲，从未属于过。”探员回答，手指在文件上敲了敲，“对比盟国交换过来的间谍档案后，我们锁定了纳粹德国安插在伦敦的一位情报员，从他交代的材料里我们挖出一个代号，‘冷火’，化名波勒克兰·法努耶，敦刻尔克撤退后潜入英国，一直活跃到战争结束。”

“也就是说，”格里诺伸手去拿杯子，几滴茶水摇晃出来，沾湿深红色的桌布，慢慢地晕染开，“他根本就不是法努耶中尉的弟弟。”

“真正的波勒克兰·法努耶恐怕已经死在前线战壕里，”探员的声线平稳得好像天气预报员，除了故作的怜悯外没有一丝感情，“德国间谍顶替了他的身份潜入英国，利用你与法努耶中尉的友谊接近自由政府的中心。”

“他们从哪找来这么像的人。”格里诺难以置信地自语，视线落在档案上，盯着那张以假乱真的照片，“可这还是解释不了圣艾夫斯的事情，如果他是身负任务的德国间谍，又为何要将我带去不列颠的尽头，在那里浪费整整九个月的时间？”

“这也正是我们想知道的。”探员语气无奈地说，“不管从哪方面看，这段时间的存在都毫无意义。除非他想脱离组织，躲在那里过安稳生活。”

“那他就不会在春天时劝我回伦敦，”格里诺摇头，收回视线，“他一定是想先取得我的信任，好更方便地接近那些珍贵的情报。”

“或者德国人找到了他，逼迫他继续完成使命，”探员说得很随意，“只是推测。”

格里诺不置可否，“如果他想利用我接近那些情报，又为何要策划对我的暗杀？如果除掉我在他的计划内，那家伙又为何要屡次挫败自己的行动？”这是自相矛盾的事实中最可疑的地方，必须由自己来提出，以免变成回答方。

“那家伙放了不少烟雾弹，就连我们也被他迷惑了很长时间，”探员仿佛预料到格里诺会这么问，“但现在我们大致明白了他的行事风格。那人根本没有任何所谓的忠诚心，哪国给他钱就为哪国效力，谁能为他带来好处就留下谁。他一方面依照德国人的指示对你实行暗杀，同时又不能让你这个慷慨的资助人死去，便只好牺牲那些被蒙在鼓里的特工了。”

“你指的是他故意留下破绽，暴露执行暗杀的特工动向，然后再趁乱亲手将他们击毙？”格里诺揉了揉眉心，“就算是纳粹，也不会允许他这么对待自己的同胞。”

“当然不允许，”探员说得十分肯定，“可是那家伙巧妙地隐瞒了实情，德国人只知暗杀屡次失败，却不知其中的原因，更不知道执行者是被谁出卖的。”

“这听起来像是小说，”格里诺没有质疑，只是沉默了很长时间，“那他又为何要在战后投靠苏联？”

“谁知道呢？”探员表情冷漠，看不出是不确定还是不可说，“仅从我个人的角度猜测，他很可能是为了逃避审判，如果苏联人从缴获的德国情报那里知道他的真实身份，极大概率会将此当做要挟他的把柄，为了活命他根本别无选择。”

“也可能他有家人在东边。”格里诺的声音听起来十分疲惫，完全符合被信任之人背叛的心境。他很长时间都没有说话，窗外有厚重的云层飘过，黯淡下来的光线中，紫色的眼睛呈现一种颓唐的灰败。

“你会成为一名好演员的，”晨起时波勒克兰照例会拉开窗帘，伦敦并不温暖的夏日阳光洒落在地板上，形成几片灰蒙蒙的明亮方块，“学会控制你的表情，而不是将脸孔藏起来。将值得怀疑的地方主动袒露，遮遮掩掩只会更加引人注意。”然后他走到床边，将叠好的衣服交给格里诺，“我是你的下属，偶尔客串勤务兵的工作，这没什么不可以被看见的，刻意回避只会欲盖弥彰。”

“波勒克兰，”格里诺懒洋洋地坐起来，“告诉我，是谁教给你的这些？”

“我母亲是个演员，”波勒克兰回答，“但她从未教过我如何表演。让我学会这些的是——”他打了个手势，看向床单上已经干涸的痕迹，“谁让我天生就是个犯罪分子呢？被追捕者必须学会躲藏，否则我早就烂在监狱里了。”

“那么对我呢？”格里诺打着哈欠问，“你也有什么隐瞒的吗？”

“有，”波勒克兰大方地回答，“每个人都有不想被人知道的过去，就好像我从没有问过你关于哥哥和那些信的事，为什么你身为长官就可以让别人替你去死？是谁给你的权力决定将哪些人留在原地以确保你的退路？”

在格里诺骄傲的认知里这些事都是天经地义的，他的地位和家世赋予他无上的优越感，任谁来问他都不会掩饰，但如今面对的是波勒克兰，他便不再理直气壮，只是顺着对方的目光看着床单，“你哥哥，他知道吗？”

波勒克兰摇头，为格里诺拉开衬衣的袖子，保持着恭敬的距离，像是一个真正的勤务兵，“哥哥是个虔诚的天主教徒，如果知道这我是这种人，他肯定会伤心的。所以你明白了吗，格里诺？这就是为什么我们必须成为优秀的演员。”

没有一句话是真的，从头至尾。可恶的家伙。格里诺审阅着探员递过来的文件，垂下的目光落在一张女性的照片上。

那是一个美丽的金发舞女，栖身在巴黎第20区的酒吧，贫穷却爱慕虚荣，和所有美人一样善变。格里诺交出了她的名字，相信情报处的人已经前去拜访过。只要见了西装下别着的枪，无需审问这软弱的女人也会像打开的水龙头一样将她知道的事情全都说出来。她会重复波勒克兰在她枕边许下的誓言，拿出那枚不算昂贵却漂亮的求婚戒指，她就是戴着这枚戒指躺在格里诺床上的，相信她也不会隐瞒这件事——根本瞒不了，整个宴会厅的人都见证过两个争风吃醋的男人是如何将吵架升级成斗殴的，勤务记录里还有波勒克兰因为袭击长官遭受的处分——在格里诺最先作出的推断里，这就是苏联人趁虚而入的契机。

全都是谎言。格里诺盯着那女人的脸，浮现在眼前的却是波勒克兰金色的单眼。

“你能从我身边抢走她吗？”波勒克兰在两年前的春天提出这个赌局，他上周刚在众人的喝彩中为那女人戴上戒指。

“赌什么？”格里诺饶有兴趣地问，他知道那女人只是个幌子。

波勒克兰俯下身，他们的鼻尖抵在一起，汗水沾上彼此的皮肤，“赌我俩的命。”还没等格里诺开口，他便以唇封缄封住对方的声音，片刻的纠缠过后，他望进下方迷雾浅覆的眼睛，“希望你有所进步，否则我们将来都会很危险。”

凭借着令人心动的财富与锦上添花的外表，格里诺很轻易地便成功了，他将那女人的吊袜带扔在波勒克兰面前，后者一言不发地将他拉到军部的宴会，用一记拳头准确无误地击中了他的脸。格里诺只愣了一秒便反应过来，掐住波勒克兰的脖子将他按在餐桌上，并顺势踢翻旁边送饮料的小车。这让他在接下来的整个夏天里都在洋洋得意：他的演技跟波勒克兰一样天衣无缝，而且，更受女人欢迎。

那时的格里诺并没有想到，除了如履薄冰的危险关系外，波勒克兰另有更致命的事情掩藏在那只失明的眼睛背后。


	5. Chapter 5

“我为德国人工作，从1937年开始。”波勒克兰扶着方向盘，若无其事地看着前方。窗外的雨比十分钟前小了很多，街道上车辆依然缓行，糟糕的排水将巴黎郊区的交通变成破旧的风琴箱，推推挤挤地慢慢朝前摇晃。 

坐在后排的格里诺皱起眉头，盯着驾驶室里覆盖着白发的后脑：这可不是一个好剧本。 

“波勒克兰，”他沉下声音，“你想在那些女人面前编什么英雄故事都行。可是扮演德国间谍？你活腻了吗？这话要是传到情报处那些狼狗的耳朵里，即便是只是玩笑都足以咬碎了你。” 

“我可不是在开玩笑，”波勒克兰侧过脸，很少有地叹了口气，“故事已经到了结局，请不要打断我说话，长官，我们没多少时间。” 

被细雨打湿的前窗玻璃依稀映出几乎透明的脸，金色的眼睛冷却了光芒，呈现出格里诺从未见过的深沉，仿佛卸去了面具的威尼斯艺人在镜子找回真颜。 

雨刮器规律地往来拂过，像对彼此追逐却永远触不到的燕子。格里诺盯着后视镜里仅能看见的那抹淡色眉毛，波勒克兰褪去了往日的火热，冷漠的神态和语调令他觉得陌生，却呈现出比往昔任何时刻都透明的真实。 

这并不是过去那些为了掩护刻意为之的表演。格里诺已经不再是初到英格兰时那个迟钝的军人，这段危险的地下情淬炼出了他的敏锐，他看出波勒克兰今日有些反常，谨慎地选择了倾听。 

“一开始他们只要我提供情报，后来出现了些误会，他们错认为你是自由政府内部的情报中枢，所以想要除掉你。”波勒克兰的声音十分淡然，语速却明显地加快，带着难以掩饰的疲惫，好像一支过度磨损的猎枪，火药的粉尘在深处日积月累成危险的阻塞，每一发穿膛的子弹都有可能引发爆炸，“他们不想拿我这根暗桩冒险，于是另外派了特工，我不想你就这么死了，只好故意露出破绽，便宜了军情处那帮英国佬。” 

这情节比格里诺听过的所有故事都荒诞，他宁愿相信小胡子搞种族屠杀是因为犹太人拐跑了他的老婆。“波勒克兰，”他终于还是出声，“半小时后我有个会，把搅浑我脑子的机会留给军部那些啰嗦老头子好吗？” 

“很长时间内你都不用再为会议烦心了，”波勒克兰话听起来有些戏谑。轿车拐过街角，驶向一座带着大花园的院子，灰色的水泥路边站着几名士兵，两位扫地工在不远处清理落叶，扫帚摩擦出枯燥的杂音，“十分钟后你就会相信我的话的。” 

格里诺不言语，等着波勒克兰替他打开车门，接过对方递来的手时，他在那只金色的单眼里觉出他从未见过的神色，像是一轮朝着海那边坠去的夕阳，即将沉没却依然散发着耀眼的光。 

他们早到了二十分钟，二楼的会议室里空无一人，椭圆形的桌上摆着两杯新泡的咖啡，无人问津地冒着白色的热气。厚重的窗帘遮挡住光线，格里诺走过去想将它拉开，却被波勒克兰按住手臂。 

“马路对面有间旧书店，书店顶上是个三角形的阁楼，此时此刻正有一位狙击手埋伏在那里，等着窗帘被拉开的那颗扣动扳机打穿你的脑袋。”波勒克兰将格里诺拉到角落，吻了他，深刻却安静无声，避着墙里谁也不知道有没有的耳朵。 

格里诺并不相信地盯着窗帘中间那道透光的缝隙，波勒克兰今天的所有言行都是那么令人生疑，这个无声的吻尤其，“我以为战争已经结束了。” 

“但另一场又开始了，”波勒克兰的视线微微扬起，“铁幕已经落下来了，很不幸，正好隔在我们中间。”他按住格里诺的唇，制止他说话，“听着，格里诺，我没时间解释，总之，我原来为德国人工作，现在为苏联，他们都想要你的命，但是我不想，所以我们得演一场戏。” 

还没等格里诺反应过来，他就被波勒克兰拽到窗前，厚重的帘幕忽地被拉开，阳光从十字路口的方向斜斜地射进来，刺进格里诺的眼睛，浅紫色的瞳仁本能地眯起，光域顿时变得狭小。 

波勒克兰在被压缩成线的光芒中微笑，猝不及防地将格里诺推向角落。紧接着枪声响起，子弹穿透玻璃，留下一个圆形的孔洞，嵌入橡木的会议桌。随后是第二声，近在咫尺，朝向相反的方向。 

摇晃的视野里，格里诺看到街道对面的阁楼玻璃上有个人影倒下，像件从衣架上滑落的旧外套，软软地耷拉着胳膊在窗台。 

“还没有结束，”波勒克兰握着枪，“苏联人来找过我，这次暗杀是对我忠诚的试探，他们不会只派一个人来。现在行动失败了，说明我不可靠，他们的击杀目标将会变成我们两个人，但是他们怎么也不会想到我提前‘通知’了情报处。” 

走廊上传来的驳火声印证了波勒克兰的话。印证他的话格里诺呆愣地张着嘴，像是被什么噎在喉咙里，发不出声，连续不断的枪声震颤着他的耳膜，在这仅一墙之隔的空间里，他盯着波勒克兰坦然的脸，像在打量一个从未认识的人。 

“你不是波勒克兰·法努耶。”他得出这样的结论。 

“我没有当中尉的哥哥，”对面的人回答，“但除了波勒克兰·法努耶外，你不应该知道我的任何名字。” 

格里诺短暂地闭上眼睛，暗下来的视野里是圣艾夫斯地窖里摇晃的烛光，最初的吻和最后的吻一起爬上他的唇，好像海风卷着沙砾擦过。 

“你察觉了我的企图，杀了阁楼上的狙击手，也杀了我。”波勒克兰握着格里诺的手，将手枪塞给他，“我已经安排好了一切，没有人会发现你跟我的事，他们只会将你当做被我欺骗的受害者，这风波多少会影响你的仕途，但终归不至于让你送命。” 

格里诺睁开眼睛，这才发现波勒克兰方才使用的是自己的枪，天知道他是什么时候拿走的，也许是在方才接吻的时候。 

“谁都知道你的枪法没那么准，但偶尔歪打正着的事也有，”波勒克兰抬起格里诺的手腕，坚决地放到胸前，“动手。” 

“什么？”格里诺听得很清楚。 

“希望你能通过表演学校的毕业考。”波勒克兰露出微笑，毫不犹疑地扣下扳机。 

房门紧接着被打开，冲进来的持枪者说着流利的法语，“你没事吗，长官？” 

格里诺没有回答，浓稠的鲜血正将来自另一个人的温度涂抹在他的胸膛，波勒克兰慢慢合上的双眼将所有的秘密都带入了黑夜，将他留在太阳照常升起的白昼。 

“外面的情况怎么样？”他慢慢地站起身，给过他欢愉的身体滑落在血泊里，雪白的头发顿时浸染红泥，好像落在纸上的朱漆，宣布着被迫的结束与无可奈何的新开始，他目光冷峻地看着那些人，表情从容且肃然，“希望你们没忘记留活口。” 

“从死人的嘴里，我们什么也没问出来。”探员遗憾地说。门外的看守换了一组，敲门的是“洋娃娃”，提醒他们晚餐的时间到了。 

“晚一点，”格里诺放下那份文件，不满地朝着门外喊，“没看见我们正忙吗？” 

“我可以改天再来，”探员说，“反正时间还有的是。” 

“啧，现在的年轻人真不知礼节，”格里诺歉意地看着探员，“应该给客人也准备一份餐的。” 

“财政部的会计可不这么想。”探员收起那些文件，重新装进公文包里，“祝阁下用餐愉快。” 

“别忘了答应我的那杯酒。”格里诺举起杯子，微笑着提醒。 

探员站起身，“当然不会。”他朝门口打了个手势，“已经知会过他们了。” 

格里诺目送他出去。年轻的“服务生”踏着探员消失在门后的影子进来，端着经过查验的食物，还有一杯额外的红酒。 

“谢谢。”格里诺看起来心情不错，仿佛与老朋友聊了一下午的天，仍沉浸在美好的回忆里。 

第七天了。他望着杯子里映出的脸，落日透过身后的窗，将一枚金色圆轮嵌在上面，仿佛一只眼睛正与他深刻地对视。 

他和波勒克兰间的那场如履薄冰的双人舞已经曲终，他的舞伴在退场前将他抛向空中，赌的是他能不能靠自己的本事落地站稳，安然自若地继续接下来的单人表演。 

到目前为止的一切都很顺利。格里诺就着金色的日轮饮下杯中酒，他相信自己终有一日会从这里毫发无伤地走出去，但是在那之前，他要利用鼹鼠们的好奇心，替自己拼凑出波勒克兰没有对他讲完的故事。 

那家伙肯定不赞成我这么做。格里诺戳了戳盘子里的肉，五成熟的牛排烤得刚刚好，粉色的肉里流淌着被高温滤过的甜美汁液。但泽梅尔家的少爷不会对任何人言听计从。 

兴许是那杯额外的酒起了助眠的作用，此夜他睡得格外甜蜜，在夜色里涌来的潮水声中，他又回到了停留在敦刻尔克的最后几秒。波勒克兰站在向后退去的人群前转过脸看他，手里那把枪刚送出一发子弹到英国人的脑袋里。 

“这下我们可以出发了，长官，请到这边来。”独眼的狙击手在大西洋多变的海雾里微笑，与现实并不相符地牵起他的手。喧闹的海岸顿时变得安静，拥挤的甲板上空无一人，只有他们两个人并立在船头，被海浪轻推着朝着远方那条细细的白线航行。


	6. 番外I

大楼里的发报员是个年轻的小伙子，有着一头浅栗色的卷发和漂亮的灰色眼睛，脸上的雀斑让他的微笑看起来总是泛着红晕。他只有一半的法国血统，来自他那二十年多前有功于法兰西的父亲，本人从未亲历过大西洋那边的硝烟，却俨然是个热血的爱国者。

“我父亲参加过上次战争，西线的那些事够他炫耀一辈子了。”不知为何，这热情的小伙子在波勒克兰面前的话格外多，也许是对方并不像别的同事那样嫌他烦的缘故，“所以我寻思着，也该做点什么事，好让我在他面前也骄傲骄傲。”

波勒克兰在对方的眼睛里捕捉到热烈的光，尽管经过了腼腆的隐藏，依然直白得像他头顶的纸屑。

“他会为你自豪的，”独眼的狙击手摘下那片纸，手掌在发顶意味深长地停留，“你可是自由政府最早的成员。”

“但只是个负责发电报的。”小伙子羞赧地低下头，盯着桌面上抄写整齐的各种信息。

“这可不是谁都能胜任的活儿，”波勒克兰随意地拿起一张，发现对方丝毫没有警惕，“你的字很漂亮，就像海报上画的一样，真希望我也能写出这么好的字，这样主日学校的牧师就不会总用看白痴的目光盯着我了。”

“在学校的时候，我负责抄写剪报，还有些别的，因为老师说我的字是班上最好看的。”发报员说。

“只是字吗？”波勒克兰将目光落在那张年轻的脸上，露出含蓄而欣赏的微笑，不出所料地看见相距一米的人红了脖根，“少校还等着我呢，先失陪了。”

整栋大楼的人都知道格里诺不是有耐心的人。发报员欲言又止，并不好挽留。

波勒克兰走到门边，忽然转身，“晚上有空吗？下班后一起喝杯咖啡怎么样？”

“好。”窗外的树荫投进来，遮蔽了发报员的眼睛，他没有能看清盛开着玫瑰的灌木下近在脚边的悬崖。

“跟英国人合作完全是坏主意，”格里诺抱怨，最近楼里英国腔的人变多了，他并不知道原因，只觉得厌烦，“他们就像野餐桌上的蚂蚁，只要给条缝，就会成群结队地爬上面包。”

“寄人篱下，不忍不行。”波勒克兰安慰他，“那栋楼的产权可不属于法国，房东偶尔派人回来看看家里有没有变成一团糟，作为不付钱的租借者，我们也没什么正当理由拒绝。”

格里诺不想再继续这个话题，在被子里翻了个身，望着窗外冷白色的月光。跟英国人一起增多的是加班的次数和时间，社交场和办公室里的火药味比战壕里的更令人窒息，身边往来的盟友比远方的敌人更难以揣测真意，如果可以选择的话，他宁愿去北非接受沙漠风暴的洗礼，也好过在宴会上假装欣赏干瘪英国老头的冷笑话。

波勒克兰揽紧怀里的身子，胸膛贴上微蜷的脊背。法国人急于在战场上扮演角色的心态为他提供了便利，尽管只有聊胜于无的兵力象征性分布在北非，可相关的情报总会抄送到大楼里最隐秘的那间办公室，从临时分拨的房间里挖情报比从泰晤士河边的另一栋建筑容易得多，想要隐藏身份也更加容易，人们总是倾向于相信自己的同胞，在他们发现自己不是之前，法国人对英国的那点偏见都会成为他的掩护。

还有那个天真的发报员，他尝起来就像填满糖浆的酒心巧克力，自以为味道甘美得醉人，却不知他那火热的情人想要攫取的不是爱欲，而是本该封存于心的另一种甜头——所有经过他手的电报。波勒克兰写字不算优雅，但是记忆力却好得惊人，只需要不经意的视线一瞥，或是佯装整理桌子将那些纸在手上拿几秒钟，所有值得留意的信息便尽收眼底。

但随着冷空气的缓步来临，军情处的脑子终于被连日的雨冻清醒，波勒克兰明白轻松的日子很快就要结束，是时候剪掉发报员这根线头了。

“今晚我通宵加班，”发报员有些为难地望着桌面上堆积成丘的文稿，为不得不拒绝波勒克兰的邀请而感到抱歉，“明天好吗？如果我那时还活着的话，大概可以休个两小时的假。”

“半小时后，楼梯间，老地方，”波勒克兰望着那灰眼睛里自己的倒影，手指轻飘飘地擦过放在桌上的那只手，“我等你。”

他故意不给对方回应的时间，转身快步走出了门外，他相信猎物一定会走入圈套，在那之前他得将陷阱布置妥当。

“你藏哪去了？”格里诺的声音从楼梯上淋下来，带着明显的烦躁。

“去拿你的电报，”波勒克兰扬了扬手里的纸，“家里来的。”

“上面说了什么？”格里诺皱着眉走下来，老爷子写来的纸条总是令他胃疼。

“还是你亲自过目吧，长官。”波勒克兰将那张薄纸递过去，顺势抓住伸来的手腕，一把将他格里诺拉到墙边，楼梯崎岖的影子刚好包裹住他们，像块三角形的厚毯子。

格里诺正在咀嚼电报里那几行干巴巴的字，没有防备地被恶作剧的狙击手啄了一下唇。你疯了吗？他用骤然的瞪大的眼睛说。

没有。波勒克兰摇头，将他拖进楼梯下幽暗无光的空间，用连续不断的吻封住所有的质问与抗议，厚实的掌心刚好按住金发下的耳朵，这点屏障自然无法阻隔所有的声音，却能让他正在爱欲中分心的上司变得更加迟钝。

门外的脚步声近了，很轻，带着迟疑，像是不确定里面有人。波勒克兰故意踩翻旁边堆放的杂物，光线不出所料地很快洒进来，只有一道光亮的缝隙，却足以照见那张苍白的脸和发抖的嘴唇。

“很抱歉。”发报员丢下这句话就跑开了。

等待已久的波勒克兰立刻追出去，他要赶在发报员回办公室前将他处理妥当，令他喜出望外的是，那个受刺激的年轻人没有朝着楼道，而是向着午夜幽静的花园跑去，也许是想呼吸点新鲜空气好让自己冷静。

夜深人静之下，树影为阴谋和秘密提供了最佳的掩护。死亡封住了那不幸青年的口，闻枪声而至的英国特工只看到波勒克兰蹲在一具尸体前，紧接着便在染血的外套里搜出了折叠得很小的电报副本。

“泽梅尔少校早就怀疑他了，”波勒克兰对一脸不悦的英国人说，“建议你们查下他的账户，这家伙最近出手忽然阔绰，背后肯定有人资助。”

说罢，他转身朝着大楼走去，正好迎上满脸担忧的格里诺，在不明就里却并不愚笨的长官配合下，这出戏赢得了堪称完美的落幕。

波勒克兰在格里诺的办公室里换了件衬衣，不幸的发报员却穿上了裹尸布。离开大楼时他们正好看见军情处的人收敛那青年的遗体，雀斑让那张毫无血色的脸蛋看起来依然鲜活，僵硬得扭曲的唇却再也吐露不了什么秘密。

“走吧，”格里诺不耐烦地催促道，“死人有什么好看的，又不是没见过。”

“抱歉，长官。”波勒克兰打开车门，可他那坏脾气的上司并没有躬身钻进车厢。

“我来开，”格里诺说，语气并不好，“你到后面歇着去。”见波勒克兰没有动，蛮横地推了他一把，“瞧你这反应跟木头似的，不把车开到泰晤士河里去才怪。”

波勒克兰摇头，“我只是有些恍神，”他走向驾驶室，“希望理解，长官，自前线回来后，我就没再开过枪，更别说对着自己的同事。不到一小时前我才从他的手里取过电报，就是给你的那份，谁知道……”

格里诺拍了拍他的肩，紫色的眼睛在月下呈现一种经过沉淀的灰调，好像紫水晶里天然形成的矿物棉絮，“所以你需要休息，这是命令，法努耶少尉。”

“谢谢。”波勒克兰不再坚持，打开驾驶室的门，将格里诺让进去。

“你该说‘是，长官’。”格里诺瞪了他一眼，握住方向盘。

“是，长官。”波勒克兰顺从地坐在后排，幽夜的虫鸣里很快加入发动机的噪音。

轿车缓缓地驶向街道，路灯的光接替着照亮前方暗金色发，靠背的影子却掩住后方仅剩的单眼。

波勒克兰看似困乏地闭上眼睛，黑暗的幕布密不透光地垂下，与圣艾夫斯无星的夜晚重叠。

格里诺·德·泽梅尔是代号“冷火”的德国间谍在不列颠最重要的长线，从敦刻尔克相遇的那个夏天开始就被紧抓在手里。

这条线很重要，绝不能轻易剪断。在递给穿着沼泽色制服的真正上司的汇报中，这是波勒克兰附加在泽梅尔少校的简历后的唯一评价。

希望永远都不要。

格里诺听见身后的人喃喃自语，回头却只见一张安详的睡颜。


End file.
